


Just One Look

by Fushigikage



Series: Qual é a Música? [13]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Klaus Nomi - Freeform, Songfic, introspective patrick jane, not jisbon yet q, pré jisbon
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigikage/pseuds/Fushigikage
Summary: De todas as certezas de que tinha, a única que sabia ser verdade era que o futuro era incerto e ele apostaria todas as suas fichas em seu amor por Teresa.
Relationships: Patrick Jane & Teresa Lisbon
Series: Qual é a Música? [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031559
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Just One Look

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, olá! q
> 
> São quase cinco horas da manhã e eu decidi escrever um pouco. Essa história é simples, mas é fofa (?) e eu escrevi de uma só vez ─ então, se tiver algo desconexo ou que não funcione, me avise (sério!)!
> 
> Eu estou fazendo um trabalho pra faculdade sobre Klaus Nomi, então a música da vez é [Just One Look na voz do próprio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2yplwTe5IFQ), haha <3   
> As linhas estão bem simples, mas acho que faz jus a música e ao Jisbon também (?).
> 
> Também queria aproveitar e agradecer a SubarashiiAshita e a MissFlashBrightside por aguentar meus surtos com faculdade e plots sem sentido o dia inteiro ─ não sei como vocês me aturam, sério! 
> 
> Se Capaldeus quiser, os trabalhos vão diminuir e eu vou poder voltar a ler e escrever normalmente (?).
> 
> Boa leitura e bom dia! (:

Foi por acaso que seus olhares se cruzaram naquela tarde. Sua mente estava confusa, foi preciso algum tempo até que pudesse entender o que estava se sucedendo a sua volta ─ e os passos apressados ao redor não ajudavam em nada em sua tarefa de acompanhar o que quer que estivesse acontecendo.

Apesar do sol estar alto no céu e de poder senti-lo queimando sua pele, tremia dos pés à cabeça ─ era como se estivesse nu, largado a própria sorte em uma terrível nevasca. Sua mente falhava em manter uma linha de raciocínio minimamente sã e, como se estivesse sendo controlado por uma força maior, Patrick Jane dirigia quase que sem destino pelas ruas de Sacramento. Não fosse pelo pensamento constante de vingança, muito provavelmente teria feito algo contra a sua própria vida ─ e, bem, não é como se o homem moribundo se importasse se estaria vivo ou não para viver um novo dia. De fato, ele havia morrido um ano antes, quando encontrou os corpos de sua esposa e filha ─ uma  _ cortesia _ de  Red John.

Red John. Só de pensar no nome sentia o estômago revirar, o chão em baixo de seus pés parecia sumir e sua cabeça dava inúmeras voltas. Esse era o nome do homem que quase o levou à loucura ─ e também era o nome do homem a quem ele caçaria até o último de seus dias. Foi por esse motivo que saiu de casa naquele dia, sem se importar com nada além de chegar ao único local onde poderia encontrar respostas que o levassem ao seu algoz. Foi questão de tempo até chegar ao seu destino ─ não sabia dizer, exatamente, quanto tempo tinha levado ─, e tão logo estava no meio do salão da CBI, buscando alguém que pudesse auxilia-lo em sua empreitada. Não seria fácil, ele sabia, entretanto não custava nada tentar. Ele devia isso à  Angela e, principalmente, à Charlotte. Não deixaria que o ignorassem, não mesmo ─ estava atrás de respostas e só sairia de lá após ter o que estava procurando.

Sua busca desesperada culminou em um belo soco, que, de certa forma, o trouxe de volta à realidade. Talvez fosse isso que estivesse precisando: um belo soco acertando-o em cheio no nariz. Sem tempo de reação, viu um par de esmeraldas encarando-o ─ tão cheios de preocupação que levou algum tempo para que pudesse se dar conta de que estava encarando-os fazia algum tempo. Tudo o que aconteceu ao longo daquele dia ─ e, também, em sua vida ─ depois desse incidente mudou todos os planos que tinha. E foi assim que, mais uma vez, deixou-se levar ─ dessa vez, entretanto, permitiu-se ser guiado pela dona do olhar mais encantador que já havia visto.

Aos poucos, começava a entender a realidade e, conforme o tempo passava, sentia aquele calor em seu peito aumentar cada vez mais e mais ─ fazendo com que as batidas de seu coração, tão machucado do jeito que estava, parecesse falhar. Teresa Lisbon não era apenas a sua chefe; ela era uma amiga, talvez a única pessoa em quem se sentia seguro a ponto de confiar a própria vida. Porém havia algo maior, muito maior. No fundo, ele sempre soube ─ o que fez foi negar a si mesmo, em uma tola tentativa de mantê-la em segurança. 

Levou anos, no entanto, ele entendia agora. O que o trouxe de volta aos eixos não foi o soco que recebera anos antes; na verdade, só havia uma resposta para aquele aperto tão caloroso em seu peito: estava apaixonado por Teresa. Assim que seus olhos se cruzaram a primeira vez, o loiro sabia que ela era diferente. Forte, inteligente, gentil ─ e mais importante do que tudo: a morena era o seu amor. Tentou por diversas vezes afastar esse pensamento, porém não conseguia lutar contra a maré de sentimentos que inundava o seu ser, afogando-o em águas perigosas, ele bem sabia. A cada dia que passava ao lado dela, mais certeza tinha de que queria tê-la ao seu lado pelo resto de sua vida. 

Se existia um motivo para desejar manter-se vivo depois de enfrentar  Red John, esse motivo se chamava Teresa Lisbon. Por vezes, indagou-se se esse possível romance era, de fato, uma decisão sábia ─ ou se não era apenas um devaneio bobo criado por uma mente escapista. Ou ainda: perguntava-se se, de fato, haveria  _ algum  _ romance.  O consultor sabia que não era bom para ela, sabia do quanto estava quebrado, ferido, traumatizado. Mas era só sentir o cheiro característico do café forte com uma pitada de canela ou ainda ouvir seus passos no corredor, que seu coração se enchia de esperanças. Se essa era uma atitude tola, então ele seria o maior tolo de todos ─ bastava Teresa corresponder aos seus sentimentos e ele faria qualquer coisa para vê-la feliz.

Quando via o próprio reflexo no espelho, perdia-se em pensamentos outra vez. Já havia errado uma vez, qual era a garantia de que não falharia outra vez? Porém, era só fechar os olhos e respirar fundo ─ e ele sabia. De todas as certezas de que tinha, a única que sabia ser verdade era que o futuro era incerto e ele apostaria todas as suas fichas em seu amor por Teresa. Se ela também o amava, então por que não ficar junto dela depois que seu inferno pessoal tivesse um fim? Supondo, claro, em um saldo positivo em que ele sobrevivesse ─ isso sem pensar nas possibilidades em que ele poderia ser preso, ser mortalmente ferido... Balançando a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos, ia ao encontro dela ─ apenas para ter aqueles olhos verdes voltados para si e ouvir aquela voz que era como música para seus ouvidos chamar pelo seu nome.

Teria ela se apaixonado à primeira vista, assim como ele? O loiro não tinha certeza, havia algo na sinceridade de Lisbon que fazia com que ela fosse difícil de decifrar mesmo sendo um livro aberto. Era como se seus sentimentos e pensamentos estivessem criptografados, clamando para serem decodificados por ele. Não sabia quanto tempo levaria para ter a morena em seus braços ─ poderia levar semanas, meses ou até mesmo anos. A única certeza que tinha era que bastou um olhar para que todas as suas máscaras caíssem; bastou um olhar para que ele permitisse que ela entrasse em sua vida; bastou um olhar para que caísse de amores por Teresa Lisbon. Ela era o pensamento gentil que permitia suas poucas horas de sono sem pesadelo. E era ela a sua escolhida ─ a escolhida pelo seu coração para ficar ao seu lado por toda vida.


End file.
